


to the moon (but not back)

by humanveil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Episode s05e11: The Favor, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: It ends just as it starts.





	to the moon (but not back)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i’m sorry. this is one of those ideas that got stuck in my head and annoyed me until i wrote it out. apparently i can’t let myself have nice things.
> 
> here’s to hoping this gets jossed in the next episode!

When it comes, it’s late on a Tuesday afternoon. The precinct is surprisingly quiet, most detectives sat at their desks, piles of paperwork stacked in front of them. Holt can see Jake through the office door, is just able to see him sat at Gina’s desk, their voices a low murmur as they discuss the newest addition to the Boyle-Linetti family.

A flicker of fear ignites in the pit of Holt’s stomach when his phone lights with a call, every vibration a promise of impending doom. The name _Kevin Cozner_ spelled out in clear, block letters only adds to that fact.

It could be nothing, he tries to convince himself. It’s been days, weeks, and there’s been nothing. They’ve taken every safety precaution possible, have done everything they can to ensure Kevin’s safety, to find Seamus Murphy before Murphy finds them. _It’s nothing_. It can’t be.

He swipes to answer just before the call cuts off, listens as the line clicks into connection. There is a pause where Holt holds his breath, where he hopes for the best but expects the worst.

“Raymond.”

The air leaves him, just like that. It’s Kevin’s voice. Kevin, who sounds uncharacteristically troubled. Scared, Holt thinks. Worried. _In danger._

He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. Kevin’s name falls from his lips like a pleading prayer, the fear leaking into his tone. The response does nothing to quiet Holt’s uneasiness, does nothing to reassure him.

“I—I.” There is a pause, the sound of someone moving in the background. Holt listens, hears someone order Kevin to _hurry up, tell him_. His hand curls around the edge of his seat, desperate.

“Raymond,” Kevin says again, and it wobbles this time. “I—they. He found me,” he says, whispers.

Holt’s blood runs cold, the fear spreading through every vein in his body. He can’t remember the last time he felt this kind of panic, the last time he was this worried. His eyes shut momentarily, a futile effort to collect himself.

“Where are you?” Holt asks. He stands, spare hand reaching for his jacket, his gun. Jake looks up as objects clatter to the ground, Holt’s actions clumsy and uncaring in his haste. “I can—”

“No,” says Kevin. It’s sad, resigned. “You won’t find me in time.”

“Kevin—”

“They’ve killed the guards. The officers, they—” He cuts off with a hitch of breath, pained this time. Holt’s eyes widen. Jake moves to his office door, visibly worried. “He’s saying I have to hang up,” Kevin tells him. He speaks quickly, quietly, the words almost unintelligible. “Raymond, I—I love you.”

There are tears, Holt thinks. The sentiment mirrored in himself. He feels his throat close, feels the lump form. It hurts to speak, to do anything. He gets halfway through _I love_ before someone snatches the phone from Kevin. Jake steps away from the door, does some type of signal to inform the rest of the squad what’s going on.

There is a second of shuffling, and then another person’s breathing is audible from the other end of the line. Holt does not have to wait to know who it is. He speaks, tries to bargain, but it’s no use.

“Goodbye, Raymond,” comes the voice of Seamus Murphy, the tone cold and flat. It’s followed by the cock of a gun.

The line goes dead.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
